Kimmy
Kimmy is one of the two secondary antagonists (the other being Earl Danzinger) of the 2016 dystopian thriller-film The Purge: Election Year. She was portrayed by Brittany Mirabile. Biography In the year 2040, the next Purge is soon to begin. On the day of March 20, In Washington DC the NFFA revokes the Purge rule that ranking ten officials appearing to gain the public favor but are revoked when it is actually a front to kill Senator Charlie Roan, an opponent to the purge who is gaining political momentum. The day before the Purge convenience store/deli owner Joe Dixon and his friend Laney confront teenager Kimmy and her friend for trying to steal a candy bar and trashing the place. She meets Laney Rucker were she mentions that she got all "whitish", and after recognizing her reputation as "Little Death" she gains her respect. Although she returns the candy bar and apologizes, she doesn't take the confrontation lightly threatening to scream rape if Joe touches her, she vows to get revenge. Purge Night Later on Purge Night, she and a gang of her girlfriends/henchmen arrive at Joe's Store with a car that is completely covered with Christmas lights, she is dressed like a freak bride, wearing a mask reading 'KISS ME' and has some large guns (AK-47's) threatening to kill Joe and Marco also burn down the store,(After regaining the candy bar she wanted, that is). She has become hysterical at this point, happily stating that she murdered her parents and Joe is next. They do fire a warning shot at her and ask her to leave. She arrives later with even more henchman and this time more determined to break in. The store is locked down, but Kimmy's friends eventually acquire two power saws and use them to slowly saw through the store's metal security door in an attempt to get in. As Joe and the others prepare to defend themselves inside the store (and protect Senator Charlie Roan), Laney arrives and runs down Kimmy and one of her friends with the ambulance while they are dancing with joy in the street, Laney then kills the other girls before shooting Kimmy in the forehead point blank- killing her. Personality In the film, she is shown to be extremely rebellious and insurrectionary, refusing to put the candy bar back even when asked politely by Joe, and threatening to accuse him of rape if he tried to more forcefully take it back from her. She also has leadership qualities as she has lots of henchman on her side, she is also prone to wrathful outbursts. She may also suffer from some mental disorder, (possibly bi-polar) as she escalated the situation and made her conflict with the store owner(s) more than what it had to be as it cost her life in the end, all for over a candy bar. She is very homicidal, destructive, stony-hearted and psychopathic, taking advantage of The Purge to murder her own parents and possibly other relatives and other victims. She is also a highly volatile and dangerous pyromaniac for wanting to burn down Joe's store. Overall, it is hard to determine if she used The Purge to vent her intensely negative feelings, or if this is her sympathetic and genuine personality. Gallery Images Kimmy.png|Unmasked The Purge Election Year 2016 1080p Blu Ray mkv 00.jpg 600px-Purge EY AK471.jpg The Purge Election Year 2016 720p Blu Ray mkv 001.jpg|Kimmy explaining her plan. Maxresdefault (1)-3.jpg|Kimmy exiting her vehicle. The-Purge-3-2.jpg|Kimmy and her henchmen on Purge Night. 599726715 780x439.jpg|Kimmy and her friend in the store. purge-election-year-16-gif-clear-your-head-123wtf-watch-the-film-saint-pauly.gif|Kimmy is defeated and killed by Laney Rucker The-Purge-Glory-1Sheet-UK.jpg|Kimmy in a promotional poster. Videos The Purge- Election Year- Candy Girls—Sub Español Trivia *The song heard playing in the car when she is approaching the store is "Party In The U.S.A", the song by Miley Cyrus. *Kimmy's purge costume has become a popular icon in the movie, making it a popular Halloween costume as well. Navigation Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supremacists Category:Fighters Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker